


Et l'hiver de nouveau

by malurette



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Sad Ending, filling a gap
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28 janvier, 14 février. Un an après. Matsuda pourra jurer que non, il n'a pas dévoilé la triste vérité à Misa. N'empêche que...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et l'hiver de nouveau

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [S'il est possible de se reconstruire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320120) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Janvier, février, une année, et l’hiver de nouveau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note, manga   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Matsuda Tōta - > Amane Misa, Yagami Light  
>  **Genre :** tragique/angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ōba et Obata, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tome 12  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900

28 janvier 2010.  
Le monde de Matsuda Tōta s’effondre. Combien de mensonges, combien de trahisons, ont-ils subis depuis des années ? « Ils » ont enfin gagné contre Kira, mais à quel prix ? _Near_ a gagné, mais eux... n’ont rien pu faire et à la fin c’est Light lui-même qui a été l’instrument de sa propre défaite, et Ryūk qui a tout achevé.

Kira est mort et Light aussi et ils ne pourront jamais le dire au monde, parce qu’annoncer cette victoire demanderait des preuves et...

Ce qui restait de famille à Light, sa mère, sa sœur, sa fiancée seront gardées dans le mensonge, pour les épargner. Et dire que le chef Yagami aurait tant désapprouvé qu’on dissimule ainsi la vérité ! Mais le chef Yagami aussi est mort, depuis longtemps, et peut-être pour rien...

*

S’il y repense, son monde était déjà parti en morceaux à ce moment-là, d’ailleurs : à la mort du chef Yagami, qu’il considérait comme un père. Ce jour-là il a perdu sa chance de briller, d’assister le chef, de sauver Sayu lui-même, d’être utile à l’équipe.  
(La mort de L était tragique, c’est vrai, mais pas autant pour lui que celle du chef. Il n’avait pas la même confiance en lui, et s’il l’admirait aussi, c’était différent.)  
Ensuite, il s’est remis corps et âme à Light. Naturellement ! Light était bien jeune, mais c’était le fils du chef et le successeur désigné par L lui-même ! tellement plus efficace qu’eux tous, le fils parfait du chef, un futur flic en puissance... il ne pouvait que se confier en lui pour le futur. Qu’aurait-il pu faire d’autre ?

*

14 février 2010.  
La Saint-Valentin n’est pas drôle pour Misa, cette année.

« Il ne viendra pas, nous sommes toujours très occupés avec l’affaire Kira. Je suis désolé. »  
Matsuda a l’air éprouvé lui-même, et profondément malheureux d’avoir à lui apprendre cette mauvaise nouvelle.  
« Il aurait pu me le dire lui-même, maugrée Misa. Au lieu de t’envoyer faire la commission…  
\- Ce n’est pas grave si moi je m’absente un peu. Je ne suis pas un génie comme Light. Je ne suis pas une pièce centrale de cette équipe, » crache-t-il, amer comme jamais. D’habitude, il fait de son mieux pour dissimuler ses sentiments devant elle, mais elle s’arrange pour ne pas le remarquer, tellement déçue elle-même.

Elle lui donne les chocolats qu’elle avait préparés pour Light :  
« Prends-les, dans ce cas. Toi au moins tu es gentil avec moi.  
\- Je ne peux pas accepter ! Ils sont pour Light. Je les lui donnerai. Sans faute.  
\- Non, garde-les. Lui, il aura droit à un autre genre de gâterie quand il se décidera à venir me voir. Ça, tu lui diras ?  
\- Oui. Oui. »

Et les chocolats finiront malgré tout sur la tombe encore toute fraîche, refermée depuis moins d’une semaine – le temps qu’il a fallu pour l’autopsie et les autorisations, même avec l’autorité pas très légale de Near.

*

Un an plus tard, 28 janvier 2011.  
De l’eau a coulé sous les ponts, et de l’alcool aussi ; la fatigue physique et mentale écrase Matsuda. Le retour à l’entrepôt Yellow Box un peu plus tôt, juste à cette date et pour une affaire tellement... ordinaire, l’étrange écho à ce douloureux anniversaire l’a durement éprouvé. L’histoire ne se répète pas, seulement ses souvenirs, et il réalise brusquement qu’il a eu déjà une année entière pour tenter d’accepter l’inacceptable. Son deuil n’est toujours pas fait, mais bon sang les gars de l’équipe ont raison : il est temps qu’il se reprenne !  
Avec ça, c’est facile d’oublier, non pas Light lui-même et tout ce qui est arrivé, mais que Misa le croit toujours vivant et juste distant.

*

Un an plus tard, un an et quelques semaines... 13 février 2011.

« Misa, accepterais-tu de passer la Saint-Valentin avec moi ? »

Il l’a toujours aimée. De fan à idol d’abord. Ils sont devenus amis ensuite. Et il n’a jamais rien tenté avant parce qu’il aimait Light comme un frère et qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

C’est là qu’elle réalise que Light ne reviendra jamais, et que Matsuda le sait, sans doute depuis longtemps.

« Il ne reviendra pas, n’est-ce pas. »

Matsuda n’est pas un acteur, lui. Il a toujours été très spontané. Il ne peut pas démentir, ni même lui dissimuler ce qu’il pense.

« D’après toi il m’a juste larguée ? comme un boulet inutile ?  
\- Non ! »

Misa reste longuement silencieuse. Enfin, elle peint sur son visage son meilleur sourire.  
« Merci de ton invitation, vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas accepter. J’attends Light. »

Il se trouve incapable de lui répondre. Quand il s’éclipse, au tout dernier moment, elle le remercie encore d’être passé ce soir. Peut-être n’a-t-il même pas entendu ?

*

14 février 2011.

« Light est mort, a conclu Misa. Light ne reviendra jamais. »

Misa a compris, Matsuda le sait. Il ne lui a rien dit pourtant ! Il n’a pas trahi le secret. Mais elle a compris quand même et il n’arrivera jamais à se convaincre que ça n’est pas sa faute à lui et ne se le pardonnera pas.

Au soir de la Saint-Valentin, il ne doit plus rester grand’ chose sur cette terre de l’héritage de Yagami Sōichirō et Light. Yagami Sachiko et Sayu refont tout doucement leurs vies. Amane Misa est morte. Et Matsuda Tōta est désespérément seul.


End file.
